


Pet

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [7]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: The prompt for this was Apocalypse and the fandom I was given was Being Human
Relationships: John Mitchell/George Sands
Series: 100 Fandoms [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	Pet

George turned in his bed, his shackles clanking as he moved. 

Herrick laughed. “Looks like your dog is awake,” he told Mitchell. 

George kept silent as Mitchell’s hand came down to stroke his head. He knew better than to speak in front of the vampires. Even though he could freely speak to Mitchell when they were alone, to speak in front of another vampire would bring punishment and he’d had enough of that before being claimed as Mitchell’s pet. 

The vampires had decimated the werewolf population and the only reason that the humans were still alive was because they were food. He flinched as Herrick kicked him as he walked past. Mitchell said nothing. He might be the leader of the Bristol coven but Herrick was the leader of the English coven and his word was law. 

George rubbed his head against Mitchell’s hand. He knew his place and knew that his behaviour reflected on Mitchell so he behaved. That was all he could do in this cruel new world.


End file.
